Second Chance
by niknak995
Summary: When High School senior Bella Swan's parents die in a tragic accident, she moves across the country to live with her aunt, uncle, and two cousins. There, she meets someone she thought she'd lost forever. B/E A/J R/EM Rated M.
1. Chapter 1 Second Meeting

**A/N: ****Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just borrow the characters. I promise to give them back. :)**  


**I've had this story idea percolating in my brain for a few weeks and I just HAD to get this down on paper! I think it's a good idea but I guess it's all up to you guys out there if I continue!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Second Meeting**

**BPOV**

I'd never given much thought to what it would be like if my parents died.

Well, I guess that teenagers don't generally think about what would happen to them if their parents died. I didn't either, that is until the summer before my senior year of high school. One blazing hot Phoenix summer evening – August 9th, to be exact, only a few weeks after I returned from my semester overseas – my parents, Charlie and Renee, died suddenly when the engine in their little Toyota sedan exploded on their way back from their bi-monthly date night.

I fell asleep on the couch that night, waiting for them to come home. It was my father's Deputy, Mark, who had the job of waking me up to tell me. I sank to the floor and sobbed when Mark handed me Charlie's police jacket. I didn't move until my Uncle Carlisle picked me up off the floor the next morning.

My uncle and aunt, Carlisle and Esme Cullen, and cousins, Emmett and Alice, flew in from Washington so I wouldn't be alone. The Cullens moved to a small town a few hours outside Seattle a few years ago. They used to live right down the street from us. Carlisle is a surgeon at the area hospital and Esme, my mother's sister, dabbles in interior design. Emmett is going to be a senior this year like me and Alice is going to be a junior.

The funeral was nice. Well, as nice as funerals can be, I guess.

After the reception, Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle sat me down in my bedroom.

"We went to the lawyer's yesterday, Bella," Esme said as she sat with me on my bed, stroking my hair. "We went over your parents will."

"They left all of their money and possessions to you, Bella." Carlisle said as he kneeled in front of me. "They wanted Esme and I to sell the house but you decide what to do with everything else. You do know they wanted you to come live with us?"

I nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way. I've missed you guys." I smiled weakly. "When do we leave?"

"Sunday," Esme replied. That's four days from today. "That will give you enough time to pack up everything you want or need?"

I nodded. "What will we do with everything else?"

"The realtor can sell the house with all of the furniture inside. They can have someone come in and remove the personal touches you leave behind."

The five of us set to work early the next morning and were done by Saturday early afternoon. After all of my boxes were put on a small moving truck and sent on its way up the West Coast, Alice, Emmett, and I borrowed the rental car and drove around Phoenix. To say goodbye.

By the time we boarded the plane to Seattle Sunday morning, my cousins had tried everything to cheer me up. Emmett, being the huge six foot five inch, teddy bear of a man that he is, tried to make me laugh with his silly jokes and big bear hugs. Alice, ever the fashion aficionado, took me on little shopping sprees – even to the duty free at the airport – to try to cheer me up. I appreciated their efforts but it was just too soon.

When we landed at Sea-Tac, we got our bags from baggage claim. I was heaving my extremely heavy suitcase off of the conveyor belt when I heard Alice squeal next to me. Figuring she spotted a bug or something, I paid no attention. Until she continued squealing, dropped her huge carry-on on my foot and ran towards the door. It was then I noticed two tall blonde figures standing by the exit.

Alice yelled "Jasper!" and leapt into the tall blonde man's arms. He hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head before setting her on her feet. Oh, I remember Jasper! I met him two summers ago when I visited the Cullens for a couple weeks.

"Bells!" Alice called me over. "Come here!"

I walked over to where Emmett and Alice were standing with Jasper and Rosalie, Jasper's twin sister, rolling my suitcase behind me.

Emmett started the introductions. "Guys, you remember our cousin Bella? Bells, this is my Rosie and her bother Jasper Hale." I sighed internally when I saw the way Emmett was looking at Rosalie. Judging by the way Alice and Jasper were hanging all over each other, I'd be the fifth wheel of this group.

The twins looked at each other quickly and gasped a little.

"Of course," Rosalie said, stepping forward and wrapping me in a hug. She released me with a smile. "It's nice to see you again, Bella. Well, not under these circumstances – but, er – you know what I mean." Rosalie laughed nervously.

I smiled weakly at her. "It's nice to see you again, Rosalie. You too, Jasper."

"Call me Rose." Rose said with a dazzlingly white smile.

Rosalie – or Rose, I guess – is a five foot ten inch supermodel with long blonde hair that flows down to mid-back and ice blue eyes. Her face has a 'Do not approach' look but she seemed nice enough to me. Well, that could be pity. Jasper is quite good looking too. He's all most as tall as Emmett but not nearly as muscular. His blond hair had hints of brown and flopped down over his forehead to touch his impossibly long eyelashes. He seemed very quiet and thoughtful.

"Where's Edward?" Emmett asked, surprising me. I'd never heard either Alice or Emmett speak of him and I thought I had heard about all of their friends.

Rose let out a peal of bell-like laughter. "He sends his regards but is tied up at his piano. Even if he wanted to come there's no room in the minivan we borrowed."

"You borrowed a minivan?" Alice giggled. "I didn't think you would be caught dead in a minivan Rose."

"She almost refused to come." Jasper chuckled.

Jasper and Rose helped the five of us carry our bags to the van and loaded them in the trunk. We took our seats and Rose climbed into the driver's seat.

It took us three hours to get to Forks, my new home. Rose and Jasper asked me a few questions on the ride home, like when my birthday is and any exciting trips I've taken lately, trying to keep me smiling I guess.

It's definitely going to be an adjustment. Forks is _very _different from Phoenix. Forks is rainy and green, Phoenix is dry and brown. Forks is a tiny little town where everyone knows everything about everyone, Phoenix is a big city where I didn't even know most of my neighbors. I could tell that was about to change.

As soon as I stepped out of the car in the Cullen's driveway, they descended on me. All five of them were middle aged mothers – carrying some kind of baked good – and was looking at me with pity.

Esme got them to go away pretty quickly, saying that I needed my rest after a long journey. Esme helped me carry my bags up to the second floor where my new room now resides. I was moving into the rarely used guest room.

"We can fix it up a bit, if you want," Esme suggested. "New bedspread, a fresh coat of paint . . . it'll be as good as new."

"Thank you, Aunt Esme." I whispered. Her kindness, her generosity was getting to my emotions.

She smiled and kissed my temple. "You're welcome, dear. Would you like help unpacking or should I just leave you be?"

Esme and I unpacked together for the next hour and a half. We ate cookies that Alice brought up shortly after we got home and traded stories about Charlie and Renee. All of my stuff was unpacked in record time. It was actually kind of pitiful to see the barrenness that is my new room. Most of my personal things, mementos and memories of my parents are in the moving truck that hasn't arrived at the house yet.

Esme left to start cooking dinner while I took one last look around my new room.

I started down the stairs to find Alice and Emmett. There, in the living room watching a movie and eating popcorn with Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose, was a shockingly familiar head of bronze hair.

**EPOV**

I could hear my brother and sister moving around in their respective rooms upstairs and my parents cooking lunch in the kitchen downstairs as I settled in at my piano bench. I looked around my music room and sighed in happiness. This room is my sanctuary. Ever since I was a child, music has been my passion.

But of course, thinking of music leads me to thoughts of _her_. Her beautiful long hair, her sparkling doe eyes, her musical laugh, how we spent hours and hours listening and playing music. . .

. . . And how I'll never see her again.

I was roused from my thoughts of _her_ by my mother's voice. "You're playing again? And here I was beginning to think you would never touch a piano again."

I looked up to see my mother standing in the doorway. "Hi, Mum," I sighed and lowered the cover over the keys again. "I wasn't really playing, just sort of enjoying the room."

She sat down beside me on the bench. "Darling, I haven't heard you play in what seems like forever." She stroked my hair and rested my head on her shoulder. "What's going on with you?"

I was quiet for a minute before deciding to just tell her the truth. "I miss her."

"Oh, Darling," Mum simpered and pressed a kiss to my temple. "It's been nearly a month and a half since you last saw her. If I'd known . . ."

"There's nothing you could have done." I said as I straightened up. "I don't know a lot about her."

Well, that's not exactly true. I know a lot about her as a person. Not much about where she lives.

Mum looked at me with pity in her eyes for a moment before getting to her feet. "Okay, Dad and I are downstairs with lunch whenever you're ready." She looked at me for another long second before leaving the room.

I was alone for no more than a minute before my brother and sister knocked on the doorframe. "Hey," said Rose. "We're going to pick up the Cullens and their niece from the airport. Wanna come with us?"

I shook my head slowly.

"You still hung up on that girl?" Jasper asked.

I nodded.

Rose looked strained. "You met her like six months ago, right? Why haven't you done anything to find her?"

I glared at her. "You think I haven't tried? All I know is her first name and that she's almost eighteen. Her birthday is in September."

"Not even where she lives, an approximate location?"

I shook my head. "All I have is one picture of her."

"You have a picture of her and you didn't show us?" Rose shrieked. "Show me!"

I pulled out my wallet and unfolded the faded picture of the girl who stole my heart.

Rose squinted at the picture and tilted her head to the side. "She looks familiar. Doesn't she, Jas?"

"She does." Jasper murmured. He sighed and looked at his watch. "We really need to get going."

"But we're talking about this more later." Rose said as she walked over, took my head between her hands and laid a big smacking kiss on my cheek.

"Gross, Rose." I complained as I wiped her kiss off my cheek.

"You love me!" She yelled as she walked down the stairs.

I chuckled. "That I do." I yelled back.

I sat in my music room for another few minutes before joining my parents for lunch.

My parents, Edward and Elizabeth Masen, and I travelled to Seattle from London when I was ten years old to adopt Rosalie and Jasper. They fell in love with the city and decided to make the move permanent. Rose, Jasper, and I quickly bonded and became best friends. I'll never forget the day I realized that Jasper and Rose were truly my brother and sister. We had just started fifth grade in Seattle and two older boys were poking fun of my glasses, my accent, and my overall geeky appearance when Rose turns around and punches both boys right in the face. Typical Rose, always fiercely loyal but absolutely vicious if you weren't on her side. And Jasper spit on them as we walked by. Typical Jasper, never any violence for him.

Well, I look less of a geek now. I'm taller than most people in my school and I only wear glasses when my eyes get tired of contacts. But, the accent stuck. I'm told by Emmett that it's a definite "chick magnet". Whatever. I really only have eyes for one girl . . .

Around dinner time, Rose called me from the Cullens' house and threatened my guitar if I didn't get out of the house. She told me to come to the Cullens' and meet their niece who is the same age as me. I sighed and relented. I truthfully felt bad for the girl. I couldn't imagine losing my parents and then having to relocate to a completely different part of the country.

On my way out, I stopped by the living room where Mum was reading a magazine and Dad was watching a news program. "I'm going over to the Cullens'. They just got back from the airport."

Mum smiled and looked up from her magazine. "Okay, darling, say hello to Esme for me."

I chose to walk to the Cullens' house, which was only a block away. By the time I got there, Rose and Emmett were fighting over which movie to watch while Alice and Jasper laughed from the couch.

Rose looked up and saw me standing in the living room doorway. "What do you thing, Ed? _The Departed_ or –" She glared at Emmett. "_Iron Man_?"

I looked between the two of them – Emmett clutching the DVD case of _Iron Man_ and Rose looking like she wanted to punch him – and chose the safest option. "_The Departed_."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Em, you know how Rose holds a grudge."

A few minutes into the movie I heard soft footsteps on the stairs. Alice said something and then I heard it . . . _her voice_.

**BPOV**

"Oh!" Alice chirped. "You're done packing already?"

"Uh, yeah," I struggled to answer her while my eyes kept straying to the boy sitting at the end of the sectional couch. _I know that hair._ "Most of my stuff is coming on the moving truck tomorrow."

Before Alice could answer, the boy stood up slowly and turned to face me. I gasped as my suspicions were confirmed.

"Edward,"

"Bella,"

There was complete silence for at least thirty seconds – well, except for the TV – but it felt so much longer. I couldn't stop staring into Edward's magnificent green eyes.

Something seemed to snap inside Edward. He murmured "Oh, thank god," and ran towards me.

I met him halfway and jumped into his arms, wrapping my arms and legs around him. We wasted no time as he bent his head and pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

**A/N: ****Thanks SO much for reading! PLEASE leave me a review let me know what you think! Love it? Just okay? Hate it so much and think I shouldn't continue?**

**Intrigued about how they know each other? Let me know so I can continue!  
**

**I'm really hoping that you all like this story because I've got some great ideas about for this story!  
**

**Thanks again for reading!  
**

**- Nikki  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Reconnection

**A/N: ********Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just borrow the characters. I promise to give them back. :)**  


**WOW! I cannot believe the response I got from the first chapter! Thank you so much. I'm very flattered.  
**

**A little shorter than the first one. I'll try to make them longer in the future but that would mean less frequent updates!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Reconnection**

BPOV

"_Edward,"_

"_Bella,"_

_There was complete silence for at least thirty seconds – well, except for the TV – but it felt so much longer. I couldn't stop staring into Edward's magnificent green eyes. _

_Something seemed to snap inside Edward. He murmured "Oh, thank god," and ran towards me. _

_I met him halfway and jumped into his arms, wrapping my arms and legs around him. We wasted no time as he bent his head and pressed his lips to mine. _

The world seemed to melt away when I was in Edward's arms. It was as if we were the only two people in the world, no sound, no movement except for us.

After what seemed like forever, Edward pulled away and rested his forehead on mine. "Bella," he breathed.

"Edward,"

He held my face between his hands and stroked my cheeks with his thumbs. "I can't believe I found you. I thought I would never see you again, love."

I opened my mouth to say something but someone else spoke instead. "Hold the fuck on, how the hell do you two know each other?"

It was Emmett.

I looked around to see Alice and Emmett gaping at us while Jasper and Rose smiled as if they knew all along. _So that's why they were asking me all those questions! That must be the only things Edward knows about me._

I slid down Edward's body until my feel touched the floor. Edward took my hand in his as if he didn't want to stop touching me.

Edward laughed and squeezed my hand. "That's a bit of a long story."

"Do tell!" Alice said quickly. She patted the couch next to her.

Edward led me over to the couch and pulled me into his lap, wrapping me tightly in his arms. Everyone looked at us expectantly, waiting for us to begin our story.

"Well," I started. "It all started about eight months ago when my guidance counselor told me that I was eligible to spend the second semester of my junior year overseas, in Paris . . ."

_**~Eight Months Ago~**_

"_You have everything, sweetie?"_

_I nodded and hoisted my backpack onto one shoulder. "Yeah, Mom. My bags should be in my room already and I've got my backpack and carry-on right here." I patted each bag as I spoke._

_Mom nodded tearfully as Dad rubbed her back comfortingly. "Okay, kiddo, we have go now if we want to make our flight."_

_I hugged them both tightly for several minutes and kissed them both on the cheek before starting into my new home for the next six months. There were a few students milling around the lobby, saying goodbye to parents and looking at the sheets with the room assignments. I made my way over to one of those sheets and saw I would be sharing room 305 with a girl named Angela Webber._

_I walked up the two flights of stairs and opened to the door to what I assumed was room 305. I was wrong._

"_Oh, I – I'm s – sorry. Oh, shit. What's the French word for it? OH! Um, _Je suis désole_!" I stuttered out my apology._

_Sitting on one of the beds, was a bronze haired boy, strumming on an acoustic guitar. "No problem." _

_Oh, dear lord. He's British. I cannot resist a British accent. It makes me weak in the knees._

"_Sorry. I thought this was my room. Must have read the sign wrong." I said breathlessly. _

_The boy put down his guitar and stood before walking over to stand in front of me. He flashed me a killed crooked smile that almost made my knees buckle. "I'm Edward," he held out his hand._

_I smiled as I shook his hand. "I'm Bella,"_

". . . And we were pretty much inseparable after that. I couldn't pluck up the courage to ask her out until Valentine's Day, about a month after I met her." Edward squeezed my waist and kissed my cheek.

"Wow . . ." Alice breathed. "That's . . ."

"Unbelievable," Emmett finished for her. "Holy crap that's a hell of a coincidence."

"I know," I said softly, touching my hand to Edward's cheek. "I can't believe you found me. I thought I would never see you again." I said so only Edward would hear me.

"Let's go for a walk," Edward whispered. "Where we can talk without prying ears."

I stood up from his lap and held out my hand which he took immediately.

"Where are you going?" Rose asked with a smile as if she already knew.

"For a walk," Edward answered simply and wrapped his arm around my waist as he led me towards the front door.

We walked down the steps and the driveway onto the street where I now live. It was a typical small town street. Medium-sized houses with two-car garages, lush green lawns with perfectly manicured flower beds, and white picket fences.

Edward held on to me tightly as we walked, like he never wanted to let me go. "I want to know everything about you, Bella." He murmured. "I know we already know a lot about each other as people but I want to know about your life. Your childhood, your friends back in Phoenix, your parents…"

"Okay, well, I grew up in Phoenix, right down the street from Alice and Emmett. My mother is . . . uh . . . _was_ an artist. Water colors and oil paints were her favorites. She was never the mothering type, very flakey and a free spirit. She was my best friend . . ." I trailed off as my emotions got the best of me. Edward gave me a comforting squeeze and a kiss on the top of my head.

"My dad was a police officer," I continued when the lump in my throat had disappeared. "He was promoted to Chief of police when I was twelve. So I never really had any boyfriends or any boys that dared approach me in fear of the wrath of Charlie. I had a few friends in school but I lost my best friends when Alice and Emmett moved up to Forks. All and all, a relatively normal childhood." I looked up at him. "What about you?"

We turned down a side street identical to the one we had been on and continued walking. "You already know that I grew up in London until we moved to Seattle then Forks when I was ten. Dad is an American, born and raised in Chicago. He's a lawyer and once he passed the bar, he decided to moved to London and be a liaison for Americans who were charged with crimes in England. That's where he met Mum, in a little coffee shop round the corner from the police station. Mum works at the same interior design shop as Esme which is where they met and became fast friends which is how Emmett and Alice and I met. That's pretty much it, I guess." He finished with a sigh.

Just as he finished talking, a couple in their early forties turned onto the street where we were walking from a hidden side street. The woman has long, wavy dark-brown hair that flowed down to the middle of her back and kind blue eyes. She seemed like a very classy woman, dressed in a light sweater, jeans, and boots that looked designer. The man has bright red hair, a strong jaw, and shocking green eyes. He had a strong and determined look about him, but he still looked kind.

They spotted us and smiled.

"Edward, we didn't expect to run into you!" said the woman happily in a perfect British accent. "I thought you were at the Cullens?"

Oh god, these are Edward's parents!

"Mum, Dad," Edward sounded surprised to see his parents. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, darling, we're out for our evening walk. You know we walk every evening." Edward's mom glanced at me. "Edward, do be polite. We taught you better that this. Introduce us to the young lady."

"Oh, right," Edward's hand slips from my waist and grabs hold of my hand. "Mum, Dad, this is Isabella Swan, Carlisle and Esme's niece from Phoenix. Bella, this is my Mum and Dad, Elizabeth and Edward Masen."

"Hello," I said I little uncomfortably. I was always a little uncomfortable when meeting new people. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Masen."

Mr. and Mrs. Masen looked quickly but meaningfully at each other before turning to me with kind smiles. "Hello, Bella," Mr. Masen said as he extended his hand. I shook it as Mrs. Masen laid a soft hand on my shoulder and pulled me into a hug, nearly pulling my hand from Edward's grasp.

"Bella, darling, I'm so glad to meet you! We've heard so much about you!" she squealed. "And do call us Edward and Liz. Mr. and Mrs. Masen makes us feel so old!"

I laughed as she released me. "All good things, I hope."

"Certainly, darling," Liz's eyes twinkled. "I think our Edward fancies you quite a bit."

Edward groaned and pulled me away from his mother. "Mum, don't!"

"Son, you know your mother's only joking with you." Edward Sr.'s eyes twinkled with the same mirth as Liz's.

I looked up to see Edward roll his eyes with a little smirk.

"Bella, love, I have a wonderful idea!" Liz said excitedly. "Why don't you come round for dinner tonight?"

"Oh," I faltered. "I would love to. Any other night. I think the moving truck with all of my stuff from Phoenix is arriving tonight."

"Oh, yes, of course, darling!" Liz's smile faltered. "I was so sorry to hear about your parents. Such a dreadful thing to lose your parents so young."

I nodded and swallowed the lump in my throat. The issue is still a bit raw. Edward rubbed my arm comfortingly. "Thank you." I whispered.

Liz and Edward Sr. looked at me with pity.

Edward cleared his throat. "So, um, I'll see you two later then? I'll be home by eleven."

"Okay, darling, have a good evening. See you round, Bella!"

I turned around and waved goodbye as Edward and I walked away. "Bye, Liz. Bye, Edward!"

"So, those are my parents." Edward laughed nervously.

I laughed and squeezed his hand. "I think they're sweet."

"Bella?" Edward said after a short silence.

I glanced up at him and saw that he was biting his lip in nervousness. "Yes, Edward?"

"Would you go on a date with me?"

* * *

**A/N: ****************Thanks SO much for reading! PLEASE leave me a review let me know what you think! Love it? Hate it? Just okay?**

**How was the second chapter? What would you all like to see in the future? Let me know. I'd love to try and accommodate your interests!**

**Next up: Date or no date?**

**Thanks again!**

**- Nikki  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Late Night Meetings

**A/N: ****Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just borrow the characters. I promise to give them back. :)**  


**************Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed my little story. Your encouragements mean a lot!**

**One of my pet peeves is when writers promise timely updates and they don't deliver. And Im so sorry for being one of those people! My life gets so much less busy after next week so I should be able to deliver those timely updates.  
**

**I'm so happy with the response so far. I hope you all continue to like my story!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3 –Later Night Meetings  
**

**BPOV**

"_Bella?" Edward said after a short silence._

_I glanced up at him and saw that he was biting his lip in nervousness. "Yes, Edward?"_

"_Would you go on a date with me?"_

I looked up into Edward's panic stricken face as my silence and squeezed his hand. "I'd love to."

"You would?" Edward's eyes bugged out a bit. I giggled.

"Edward, we went on a lot of dates in Paris. We dated for nearly seven months. Hell, I've been closer to you than I've been to any other person."

He laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist. "I suppose. I just thought this might be different. There's no eventual and unavoidable end in sight for us now."

"I'd prefer it that way." I said as I wrapped my arm around his waist too.

We'd finally made a full revolution of the neighborhood and were approaching Carlisle and Esme's house again. "So, what would you like to do for our date, love?"

"Hmm, how about we recreate some of our time in Paris?" I said with a grin and tilted my head up towards his, subtly – I hope – asking for a kiss.

Edward leaned in closer. "The public times or private times?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I laughed and slapped his chest playfully. "Just the public ones for now," I smirked and dropped my voice until he had to lean down to hear me. I stood on my toes and pressed a kiss to his neck. "The private ones will come a little later."

Maybe sooner rather than later. I'm a teenager after all. My hormones are going all crazy after all.

Edward laughed. Oops, I must have said that out loud.

"You're still talking out loud, love."

Shit.

He laughed again and pulled me into a playful kiss right outside Carlisle and Esme's house. He pulled me tightly against him, front to front, as I threw my arms around his neck as our kiss turned heated.

"You know, if no one was home right now," Edward panted as we broke apart and rested his forehead against mine. "I'd bring you upstairs and do that thing you love with my . . ."

"Are you two coming inside or are you just gonna stand out there all day?" Emmett boomed as he stuck his head out of the living room window.

I groaned. _I'm going to kill him._ "I'm going to kill him," I fumed to Edward. I grinned and dropped my voice to a hopefully seductive whisper while running my hands slowly up and down his chest. "If he knew how sexy you sound when talk to me like that, with your accent and your deep voice . . ."

Edward shivered and let his hands drift down to settle in the back pockets of my jeans. "Bloody hell Bella, if we were alone right now . . ." He trailed off, sounding strained.

"Bella!" Aunt Esme's voice drifted out onto the street through the open front door. She looked a little surprised to see Edward and me in such an intimate embrace. "The moving truck driver called. He'll be here in five minutes."

"Okay!" I called back.

She looked between me and Edward and threw me a confused look before disappearing back inside.

Edward slip his hands out of the back pockets of my jeans – much to my dismay – and started rubbing my sides in a comforting manner. "Would you like me to stay with you while you unpack your parent's things?" he asked me softly.

I buried my face in his chest and shook my head. "No, I should probably be alone." My voice was muffled by his shirt. "I'll be crying and you don't need to see that."

"All the more reason for me to be there, love." He pulled back so he could look me straight in the eyes. "I just don't want you to feel alone, baby." He searched my face for another minute. "But if this is what you want . . ."

I nodded.

Edward reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Give me your mobile number and I'll ring you later."

I gave him my cell number and watched as he typed it into his phone before texting me so I'd have his number. He slipped it back into his pocket and pulled me back into his arms, pressing kisses to the top of my head. I buried my face in his shirt and rested my hands flat on his chest.

I heard the front door open and shut and two set of feet running down the porch steps.

"Het, Ed, sorry to break up the love fest but Mom just called and said dinner's ready. You coming home?" I heard Jasper say.

Edward glanced down at me as if asking me if I was really okay with him leaving. I nodded. "Yeah, I'm coming." He pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "I love you. Ring me if you need me, okay?"

I smiled and nodded slightly before letting go of him and stepping back. "Love you, too. Call me later."

Edward gave me one last kiss before disappearing down the street with his brother and sister.

The moving truck pulled up just as the three of them rounded the corner. It stopped right outside Carlisle and Esme's house and the driver hopped out. George, an older widower, jumped out of the cab and ambled over to me. "Hey kid, kept your folks stuff safe. Not a thing broken or damaged, guarantee it!" He threw open the back door and showed me just how unbroken everything was.

"Thank you, George." I gave him a weak smile as I surveyed my parents' belongings.

Everyone came out of the house and helped me move everything from the truck either into a cleared corner of the garage or my sparse bedroom. My bedroom thankfully looked fuller and lively when I was finished. Just as I predicted, I broke down in sobs several times – especially when I went through several paintings my mother never finished and the numerous plaques and commendations Dad had received over the years – and only Aunt Esme could comfort me.

When I was done, I changed into my pajamas and curled up in my unfamiliar bed as I heard everyone head down to the kitchen for dinner to wait for Edward's call.

I looked out my window and saw a tree house right outside and changed my plans. I quickly grabbed a sweatshirt and climbed out my window.

**EPOV**

"She seems like a lovely girl, Edward." Mum said for what must have been the fifth time that evening as I excused myself from the supper table.

I laughed. "I know, Mum," I walked around the table to kiss her cheek. "That's why I'm not letting her go this time." I whispered in her ear. "Goodnight!" I called to Mum and Dad as I ascended the stairs to my bedroom.

As soon as I closed the door behind me, I snatched up my cell phone and called my girl.

She answered on the second ring. "Hello?" Her voice sounded hoarse.

"Oh, love," I sighed and stretched out across my bed. "It was bad, wasn't it?"

"Awful," she sniffled. "I miss them so much. I miss you." She whispered.

I glanced at my window, estimating the distance to the ground, and fingered my car keys. "I wish I was there with you, sweetheart."

"I wish you were here with me too. Is there any chance you could . . . ?"

"Say no more. I'm on my way."

We said a quick goodbye and hung up.

I grabbed my keys and threw open my door. I quietly crept down the stairs, past my parents in the living room and out the front door. I shut the door quietly behind me.

My car started silently and backed out of the driveway with the headlights off. It took me a few minutes to get to the Cullens' house and I parked a few houses away. I walked quickly and quietly around the side of the house and started to climb the tree outside the guest room window which is Bella's new room.

When I got up near the tree house, I turned to look in the window. The room was empty. No Bella. I started to panic when I heard a quiet giggle behind me. "I'm up here, baby."

I looked up and smiled when I saw Bella's head sticking out of the tree house window. I quickly climbed the two feet to the door and heaved myself inside. The inside of the tree house was bare; no one's used it since the previous occupants sold the house to the Cullens. I don't think Alice and Emmett have been inside.

"This is a cool place, sweetheart." I said as I sat and rested my back against the far wall.

Bella nodded and crawled over to me and laid her head in my lap. "It is. I'm thinking of making it my own little place, you know? My own little haven in this nightmare."

I stroked her hair and tried to soothe her. "Would you like to talk about what happened today when you were unpacking?"

"I was okay until I found my Dad's police badge and some unfinished paintings of my Mom's. Then I just started bawling and couldn't stop until I had no tears left." She lifted her head and lifted herself up so we were eye to eye. Her eyes were full of unshed tears and unbelievable sadness. "Edward," She cupped my cheek and brushed her lips against mine. "Hold me, Edward. Make love to me. Make it all go away, even if it is just for a little while."

I gritted my teeth and tried to reign in my self control. "Love, as much as I would absolutely love to make love to you right now, I don't think it would be the best idea. You are hurting right now, Esme and Carlisle could come in at any moment, and I don't have protection."

She gave me an exasperated and pleading look. "You know very well I'm on the Pill, Edward."

I smirked and hugged her closer. "I know you are but have you gotten them refilled since you moved up here?"

She thought for a moment before her face fell. "Shit!" She whined. "I'm making an appointment tomorrow for as soon as possible."

I chuckled. "Okay, love," I said. "In the mean time, I'd be content to just hold you all night."

Bella smiled that gorgeous smile of hers and snuggled deeper into my embrace.

And I fell asleep in that little tree house, with my love wrapped tightly in my arms.

* * *

**A/N: ********************Thanks SO much for reading! PLEASE leave me a review let me know what you think! Love it? Hate it? Just okay?**

**NOTE: If there are any flashbacks you all want to see from this story or any plot ideas you think would go amazing with these characters, PLEASE leave me a review and let me know. I'd love to know what you all think!  
**

**Next up: I think it's time for a date!  
**

**Thanks again!  
**

**- Nikki  
**


End file.
